Roughness of a surface can be quantified by measuring deviations in a direction of a normal vector of a surface from an ideal form. If the deviations are small, then the surface is considered to be smooth, while if the deviations are large, then the surface is considered to be rough. Measuring roughness of a surface can include such techniques as profilometry (e.g., in the micrometer realm) and further, atomic force microscopy (e.g., in the nanometer realm).